The Successors
by kaminokaze no arashi
Summary: There are many trainers out there, but out of all of them two stood out as the very best. These two are the successors of the first trainer to Mega-evolve NarutoXKorrina Pairing Multiple Mega-evolutions Naruto might be a bit OOC Rated M for precaution
1. The Beginning

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

_"So,this is my power... but what is my purpose? _Flashbacks

_Pallet Town_ Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

_Shalour City_

The sillhouettes of two small children could be seen running down the a beach. Taking a closer view you could see that the first one had bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes. The second figure was a bit smaller and had hair a tone lighter than the other child with light green eyes.

Both of them were moving at a rapid pace and it looked like they kept trying to get a lead over the other.

"Come on Korrina, keep up!" yelled the blue eyed child

"I'm going already" responded the green eyed child

They raced through a path of sand outlined by stones of varius sizes until they a red bricked fence.

"Lets go, I want to see the old man" said the child running through the opening and up the stairs . The second child followed after the first.

The stairs led to a huge tower made out of what appeared to be red brick and grayish flat stone. The stone had intricate designs and some of the pillars supporting the entrance had mysterious blue gemstones in them. This tower was the Tower of Mastery and it looked several stories high.

_Tower of Mastery_

As they entered the tower the first thing that could be seen would be an enormous statue of some sort of Pokemon. It had a very wolf like appearance but it stood on two legs. It had a furred chest and collar as well as what appeared to be spikes extending from various parts of its body.

"Korrina, Naruto, what are you kids doing here?" asked what appeared to be an aging old man.

This man had a balding head with only a narrow strip of whitish blonde hair above his head. He had very large eyebrows that extended past his face. He was dressed in simple grey cargo shorts with a red belt and a grey polo shirt with a handkerchief in his shirt pocket.

"We came to see you old man" responded the boy now identified as Naruto

The boy was wearing baggy blue shorts and a sleeveless shirt with a orange Pokeball design. Naruto was ten years old and was a bit shorter than most people his age. He possessed very defining feature and would easily stand out within a crowd. His hair was spiked in all direction and was a bright shade of blonde. But his most defining features would be the three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks.

"Yeah we wanted to see you grandpa" chimed in Korrina

Korrina was wearing a dark red t-shirt with black shorts and was nine years old. She had blonde hair just like the boy next to her except hers was a shade lighter. Her hair was arranged in a simple high ponytail and she had a single bang going down.

"Can you show us your pokemon please?" begged Naruto with would be be described as a puppy dog look.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should..." replied the old man

"Please grandpa, me and Naruto came all the way over hear to see him" said Korrina who held the same pleading look as Naruto.

"Well, alright" the old man said giving in to the desires of the children. He pulled out a black spherical object with a yellow U design on the upper part of the sphere. "But pay attention. I wont do this often"

The old man pressed a circular button in the middle of the sphere and a bright light came from it.

"Lucario, come out" said the ageing man

In a flash a bipedal looking Pokemon popped out. This Pokemon had black fur covering his hands, feet, and part of its face. His torso was covered by a yellowish fur and blue fur covering his arms, upper legs and face. Three metallic spikes were visible on its body, one in each fist, and one on the center of its chest. This Pokemon had intense red eyes and a rugged exterior. A necklace was visible on him and it had a very exotic looking stone on it.

"Riooooooo" yelped the Pokemon

"Hey there, buddy. It's been a while hasn't it" said the old man petting it behind the ear

"Lucariooooo" responded the pokemon succumbing to its trainers gentle touch

"Wow!" exclaimed Naruto "It's sooooo cooooooool" he said with an awe struck look on his face.

"Grandpa has the coolest Pokemon!" exclaimed Korrina with the same look as Naruto

"You kids want to see something cool?" asked the elderly man

"Yes!" both kids shouted in unision

"Look closely" said the man as he pulled out some sort of bracelet with a stone embedeed in the center. The stone had a spiral-ish design and had a variation in colors from blue to green to yellow.

"Lucario Mega-evolve!" shouted the old man while pressing the stone

The bracelet let off a shine in conjunction with Lucario's necklace. Suddenly a pink glow was coming off both Lucario and the old man. The glow was so bright both Naruto and Korrina had to cover their eyes. Bright pink spheres of energy with a white center formed around lucario until they formed a cocoon around him. With a loud roar Lucario burst out of its shell with some notable differences to it.

It now had red fur around its paws and legs as well as some of its black fur extending around its body. It grew metallic spikes on its legs and the ones on his paws had extended and gained a sharper edge to them.

The kids were left speech-less as they observed the changes the Pokemon had gone through

"This kids is Mega-evolution" said the old man "Mega-evolution is the transformation of a Pokemon. But only certain Pokemon can do this. When they Mega -evolve they reach a whole new level of power"

"Really?! What Pokemon can do this?" asked Korrina

"I only know of twenty five Pokemon that can Mega-Evolve" responded the old man

"That's so awesome!" excitedly yelled Naruto making a small fist pump "If I got a Pokemon could I Mega-evolve it"

"Only some Pokemon can Mega-evolve remember" replied the old man

"Really?" asked Naruto with a clueless look on his face

"Weren't you paying attention to what grandpa was saying?!" questioned Korrina with a tic mark on her head

"Well, to be honest, no" said Naruto shamelessly while scratching the back of his head

Both Korrina and the old man had a huge sweat drop on the back of their head

Once they recovered the old man said "In order to Mega-Evolve you certain requirements must be met. First you need the mega stones, one for yourself and one for your Pokemon"

"Where can I get one then?" asked Naruto impatiently

"There vary rare objects that can only be found in deep within caves and in dangerous locations"

"Can I go and get one then?"

"Hahahaha, if it were that simple many people would have them" said the old man with a thunderous laugh

"Even if you were to get one only those with a clear purpose can Mega-evolve. You need to have a strong bond with your Pokemon" said the old man

"A strong bond..." said Naruto in a whisper "and a clear purpose" he said clenching his fist

"If we have that will can we use Mega-evolution then?" asked Korrina

"Yes, but only when you achieve both of those things" the old man responded

"If that's the case me and Korrina will definatly be able to Mega -evolve our Pokemon!" loudly exclaimed Naruto

"Yeah!" Korrina chimed in as well raising a fist in the air

"If both of you can show me that you have the will and dedication to achieve this, I will personally give you each a Mega-Ring"

"We will definitely impress you grandpa!" said Korrina with a confident look on her face

"Korrina! Let's go. We need to start working on getting that Mega-Ring from the old man" yelled Naruto running out of the tower and into the beach

"Wait up Naruto!" stated Korrina running after the hyperactive blonde boy

"Those kids..." whispered the old man as he saw them run off into the distance

"Do you think they'll be able to succeed?" questioned to the old man looking at Lucario who had reverted to its original form. The Pokemon gave a firm nod showing its confidence towards the two blondes.

"I think so too... after-all they are my successors" quietly said the old man fondly looking at both children

* * *

AN: Well that's the first chapter of this fic. If I made any errors or If you have any suggestions pleace comment or send me a PM. If you enjoyed it follow or favorite. I dont know how often I will be able to update this but I'm hoping around a chapter every two and a half weeks


	2. The Past

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

_"So,this is my power... but what is my purpose?" _Flashbacks

_Pallet Town_ Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

Shalour City

The sun was beginning to set as two blondes sat on the stones in the beach. After they had ran out of the Tower of Mastery they wanted to relax at the beach. As dusk began to settle a cool breeze passed through. The smaller of the blondes shivered slightly

"Hey... you feeling alright?" asked the blonde with the messy hair

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit chilly" responded Korrina with her teeth chattering a bit as she hugged herself

"You sure?"

"Positive" Both blondes stayed in relative silence as they observed the starless sky. You could hear the Wingull and Pellipers leaving and the Murkrows settling in. Their ominous squawks giving the night a tense mood.

"Hey Naruto" said Korrina softly breaking the silence

"Yeah" he replied

"Are you... Are you glad you met me and grandpa?" Korrina said timidly facing away from Naruto

"Hahahahahahah ohhh wow, that's funny" laughed Naruto loudly wiping away a tear drop from his eye

"I'm being serious you jerk!" yelled Korrina shoving Naruto off the stone they were sitting

"Owwww, what was that for?" said Naruto rubbing the top of his head where he had a comically large bump

"That's for not taking my question seriously!" she said with a bit of anger crossing her arms stubbornly

Naruto looked at Korrina with a look of seriousness that wasn't previously there.

"Korrina that's a dumb question ya' know... You already know the answer to that" he said

"Even if I did I would like to hear you say it..." said Korrina facing away with a small barely noticeable blush on her face

Naruto got closer to Korrina looking towards Korrina who was still seated on top of the stone

"Korrina... Meeting you and the old geezer is without a doubt the best thing that has happened to me" Naruto said "You dont know much about my past but I can tell you this for a while I wasn't the happy person I am today... I owe everything I have to that old man and to you" he said in a quiet voice

"Naruto..." Korrina said her eyes glimmering a bit

"Come on, lets go back home" Naruto said heading towards the entrence of the Tower of Mastery. Korrina followed soon after leaving the beach with only the sound of the Murkrow squawking left behind

Tower of Mastery

Their Home was just outside the Tower itself. Outside the tower but still inside the gated lied two houses. One on each side of the stairs leading into the tower. Both were identical made with a grey brick and a red roof made out of tile.

The house on the left belonged to Korrina and Naruto while the one on the right belonged to Korrina's grandfather. Most referred to him as simply The Mega-evolution Guru but his real name was Gurkinn.

Naruto and Korrina walked towards their own house until they reached the door. Naruto pulled out the key and silently opened the door. He held it so Korrina could pass first.

"Why aren't you gentlemanly" said Korrina with a sly smile on her face

"I'm just being polite here" responded the blue eyed boy with a slight blush on his face

The house was relatively simple but It was nice enough for the both of them. The front entrance led to a hallway. The first set of door were a few feet away from the entrance and there was on the left and to the right.

The one on the right was the living room In here there was a simple metal table in the middle of the room. The walls were a light shade of brown just like most of the house. One one side of the wall there was a couch and a recliner. Both were a pleasant shade of cream and on the other side of the table there was a large flat-screen TV with a Wii U plugged into it.

On the other hand the door to the left was the kitchen/dining room. The walls were the same color as the living room. All the kitchen appliances and cabinets were on one side of the wall and the dining table and chair on the other.

Further down into the hallway was the last set of doors along with a door leading to the backyard.

The door on the right had a different design that the others. It had wooden letter That read 'Naruto's Room'. The room itself was somewhat messy with plates and ramen cups scattered all over the place. There was a single window in that room that gave a good view of the Tower of Mastery. Next to the window was Naruto's bed, the covers and pillows are a navy blue while the sheets are bright orange. The room had another two door one leading towards his closet and the other towards the bathroom. Overall it was somewhat empty except for the a desk and a lamp on the opposite side of the bed and a couple of posters on the wall of various Pokemon.

Korrina's room on the other side is slightly messy but not as messy as Naruto's. Her bed had red sheets and white covers and pillows. The floor had a white carpet and there was a desk identical to the one Naruto has to the right of the bed. The desk has a couple framed photos of her and Naruto as well as her grandfather. There was also a bookshelf with many books of various sizes and colors. And just like Naruto's room it also had a closet and bathroom.

As both of blondes went towards their respective rooms they turned to each other and said  
"Night Korrina"

"Good night Naruto"

Naruto entered his room and took a quick shower. He got dressed in his usual night clothes. A light blue pajama top and bottoms as well as a sleeping cap. The cap had the appearance of a Shelder and Korrina had often made the joke that Naruto looked like a Slowking with that cap.

As Naruto had laid down on his bed he observed the ceiling. He started to reminise about his past, about his former home, and most importantly about his parents...

* * *

(Flashback)

Geosenge Town

_"Mom! Dad!" yelled a younger Naruto jumping into the air to hug a blond man and red headed woman._

_"Naruto, where have you been all day?" Questioned the woman with the bright scarlet hair_

_"Oh, I was over at Miroir Way looking at the Dedenne's" replied Naruto with a cheerful smile breaking the hug with his parents _

_"Naruto! I already told you that you should be more careful around wild Pokemon" scolded the woman making Naruto lower his head in shame_

_"Give him a break Kushina, He came back safe and that's all that matters" said the blonde man defending the younger one_

_"Minato, you know very well that's not the problem. He could have seriously been hurt by some wild Pokemon!" exclaimed Kushina showing concert for her son_

_"I trust that Naruto can take care of himself out their, he's a smart boy. After all he learned from the best" said Minato directing his look towards his wife_

_Kushina was known to be an excellent Pokemon breeder and knew how to expertly handle Pokemon of all types. She had thought Naruto how to take care of Pokemon at a young age. _

_Minato on the other hand was a well ronownedPokemon professor. His field of expertise lied in the evolution of Pokemon and how they relate to people. Minato also taught Naruto many things about Pokemon. So at the young age of six, Naruto had a large amount of knowledge about Pokemon and how to take care of them._

_With their small argument over they direct their attention towards Naruto who had already stopped paying attention._

_"Sooooo buddy, what do you want to do now?" questioned Minato while he sat on a chair next to his wife. They were currently in the porch of their cabin in Geosenge Town_

_"Dad can you tell me about the legendary Pokemon again?" asked Naruto with a hopeful look on his face while he sat on floor in front of his father _

_"Sure. The region of Kalos is known for many things. But its legendary Pokemon have caught the interest of many" Minato said _

_"There is Yveltal the destruction Pokemon and then their is Xerneas the life Pokemon. Both are surrounded by mystery and are known for different things. Xerneas is known to share its everlasting life with others while Yveltal is known to absorb the life force of those around it" Minato continued _

_"Why would a Pokemon do such a thing dad?" Naruto questioned, as far as he knew Pokemon didn't take the life of others _

_"I'm not sure son, I wish I knew. There are still mysteries out there to solve, and as a Pokemon professor it's my job to learn as much about Pokemon as we possibly can" responded Minato with a prideful look_

_"Hey Minato, do you think we should tell him?" questioned his wife who was seated next to him_

_"Tell me what?" asked Naruto, curious of what his parents were keeping from him._

_"Well a while ago we were given an interesting proposition by the editor in chief from the Lumiose Press" said Minato attempting to satisfy Naruto's curiosity_

_"She proposed the idea that a mythical Pokemon resided deep within the mountains of Kalos" continued Kushina "Me and your father along with the editor in chief will be looking all over Kalos for this Pokemon. We have reason to believe that this Pokemon has some sort of relation to Yveltal and Xerneas"_

_"If we are able to find this Pokemon we will be able to learn much more about Pokemon" finished Minato explaining the purpose in pursuing such Pokemon_

_"That sounds great, when will we be going?" asked Naruto jumping up and down excited for some sort of adventure_

_"That's the problem son... Me and your mother agreed that such a trip will be too dangerous for you to go with us" said Minato with a bit of shame for having to leave Naruto behind for a while. As soon as he said that Naruto had immediately deflated and was obviously upset for being left behind while his parent went out for an adventure _

_"But we will be back in less than a month Naruto, We promise" Kushina said quickly trying to get her sons hopes back up_

_"Since you cant take me along you better find that Pokemon" Naruto said putting up a brave demeanor in front of his parent while rubbing his eyes to get rid of the moisture that had accumulated there_

_"Don't be so sad Naruto, we already hired a babysitter to come take care of you the month that we'll be gone. You should try to have as much fun while were not here" continued Minato. Both parents crouched done to Naruto's level and Minato said _

_"Well come back in no time, you wont even notice that we were gone" continued Minato _

_"Yeah" continued Kushina "That's a promise of a lifetime" they both said in unison smiling down at Naruto _

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

'Promises like that shouldn't be made' Naruto thought silently into the night

'They shouldn't be made if you dont intend to keep them' his thought process continued. He hadn't even bothered to wipe off the two trail of tears coming out of his eyes

* * *

A/N

Well here's the second chapter of The Successors hope you enjoyed it. Shout out to eniox27 who was the first person to review as well as someone who gave me multiple ideas for this story in the future.

By the way the only characters from the Naruto world will be Naruto (obviously), Kushina and Minato. Nobody else

Leave a review, follow and favorite please any feedback is appreciated


	3. Disappearance

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

_"So,this is my power... but what is my purpose?" _Flashbacks

_Pallet Town_ Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

(Flashback)

Geosenge Town

A young Naruto ran through his home town until he finally reached his home around the edge of the town. Their house looked just like all the other cabins in the town with the exception of the three lawn chairs sitting in front of the house.

One of them considerably smaller than the others, obviously this one was Naruto's own. It was in this exact location where his parents had announced that they would set off on a quest to find a unknown Pokemon that had some sort of connection with Yveltal and Xerneas.

Naruto sat by himself in the front yard of his home. Two chair laid barren next to him. It was moments like these that Naruto hoped his parents would return soon. They had only been gone for a week but he missed them dearly.

'Gone before I knew it... what a load of garbage' Naruto thought bitterly remembering what his father had told him

His babysitter was a good person, but Naruto couldn't care less about her. To Naruto she was simply there. The same thing went for most of his hometown, other than his parents there was never anyone who he was truly close to.

He would rather spend his time in Menhir Trail or Miroir Way observing the Pokemon from a distance. After all Pokemon could be dangerous if provoked.

'I'm soooooooo bored' Naruto thought still sitting there doing nothing except for swinging his feet off the chair

The sky began to darken and rain began to fall. At first it was but a slight drizzle but then it just started to pour

'I might as well go inside, it was starting to get late anyways...' thought Naruto as he slowly got off his chair and entered his home

When Naruto got to his bedroom he started out the window watching the rain fall, awaiting for his parents return. The days went by quicker than Naruto could imagine. Weeks had passed and there was still no news of his parents.

It had been around two months since his parents had left and Naruto was returning home already from seeing Pokemon. An unexpected sight greeted him when he entered the house. His babysitter was talking to someone is a hushed tone.

This man was wearing a brown long trench coat and black slacks and dressing shirt along with a red tie. His brown hair was well combed and spiky towards the front. He had a some what sharp chin and defined eyebrows that fit well with his brown eyes.

He directed his look towards the babysitter and softly said

"Is this Naruto..."

The lady didn't respond but gave a simple nod

The man slowly turned to Naruto with a look of sadness

"Hey, what are you doing here?! What's going on?!" exclaimed Naruto freaking out a bit by having this stranger in his house

"Naruto... I have some very bad news. My agency worked with your parents in search of an unknown Pokemon" said the man kneeling down so he could look at Naruto in the eye

"Yeah, what about it" replied Naruto still being cautious with this unknown man

"A couple days ago we lost complete contact with your parents" continued the man still looking at Naruto with pity

"Wait... what are you trying to say here?" questioned Naruto with fear etched on his face

"Naruto... we send a search party after them. Nothing was found... Your parents have been declared missing" said the man unable to look at Naruto in the face

"What..." whispered Naruto slowly realizing what the man was trying to tell him

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry"

"They cant be gone! They promised that they would come back! They promised me!" yelled Naruto unable to believe what was happening

Naruto unable to take it ran to his bedroom and slammed the door shut quickly locking it behind him

"Will he be okay" asked the babysitter behind the man

"I don't know, I can only hope he will be" said the man not bothering standing up

As soon as Naruto locked the door he slowly slid down the door util he was sitting down. Naruto had curled himself into a little ball with tears rapidly falling down his face.

"Dammit, they promised... they promised me..." whimpered Naruto still curled into a ball. He remained there until sleep took him away.

It wasn't until a the next day when Naruto finally emerged from his room late at night. He had on a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. But what seemed out of place was the backpack he had on.

'I'm tired of this town... I'm tired of this house... I'm tired of everything reminding me of them' thought Naruto internally with a bit of anger lacing through his thoughts

'I'm leaving, I don't want anything to do with them' continued Naruto thinking about his parents

"They left me, they lied to me" quietly said Naruto walking towards the entrance of his house

But as he was about to leave something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was a framed picture of himself with his parents. All three of them had large grins on their faces and couldn't look happier.

Naruto slowly walked toward it and broke the glass by punching it with all the strength he had. He slowly removed his fist from the frame as it fell to the floor. He slowly picked it up and removed the picture from the frame.

He messily folded it and shoved it into his pocket ignoring the slight bleeding of his hands. Naruto then exited the house leaving a small trail of blood behind him.

Miroir Way

* * *

Naruto had no idea where he was headed all he knew was that he wanted to leave Geosenge. He started heading towards Miroir Way simply because it was one of the few places he knew like the back of his hand.

It was already dark outside and the only way Naruto was able to see the path ahead was because of the flashlight he had brought with him. Naruto started to feel a few drops of water start to fall on him and before he knew it it had started to rain heavily.

Naruto scurried off to shelter frantically looking for a place to stay until the rain had passed. He found this shelter in the form of a cave, just outside of it there was a sing that read 'Reflection Cave Ahead'. His parent had strictly forbidden him entrance to this cave stating that it way to dangerous for him.

"Screw them" muttered Naruto

Thought about his parents angered Naruto so he quickly entered the cave never looking back.

* * *

Reflection Cave

The cave was completely dark except for his flashlight and the dim crystals that provided a bit of light. Naruto blindly walked into the cave not knowing where he was going just that he wanted to leave everything behind him.

He cautiously proceeded forward walking on the small path that was visible because of the illumination of the crystals along with his own flashlight.

As he was proceeding thought the cave he bumped his backpack with a blunt rock creating a large thump sound. Naruto immediately stood still in case he had awoken up a Pokemon. After a few seconds he found everything still and silent

"Woah, that's a relief" Naruto muttered quietly

Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't think that thought well. He was in a cave, cave make echoes.

All of a sudden a large screech could be heard thought the cave. Naruto had just accidentally awaken a hoard of Zubats, and they didn't appreciate being woken up after all they still had around two more hours of sleep.

"I'm an idiot!" Naruto yelled yelled frantically running through the diminutive amount of space in the cave only succeeding in making things worse

Naruto stumbled on his feet and crashed onto a wall where a rather sharp stone stuck out. He crashed onto that stone yelling out in pain as the stone painfully ripped through his shirt and skin making a large gash on the side of his running down to his elbow.

The Zubats began to surround him until a voice yelled out

"Lucario! Use extreme speed!" a dark figure yelled out unable to be seen because of the lack of light

"Luca-RIO!" a yelled a blur as he slammed into the Zubat closest to Naruto

"Now use Roar"

The figure that slammed into the Zubats let out a loud roar scarring away all the the Pokemon near it

Naruto at this point was disoriented and his vision blurry. The dark figure approached him and asked

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need some sleep" weakly stated Naruto. The blonde was losing a large amount of blood and it had a rather large effect on the blonde

"He's losing blood quickly, lets take him back to the tower to fix him up" the dark figure said

The other figure who had scared off the other Pokemon gently picked up the blonde children and followed the voice of his trainer

* * *

A/N

The man with the trench coat is Looker I just wanted to clarify that, and he and Naruto's parents wont appear in this story till much later from now on. But Naruto's parents will be mentioned occasionally. And a warning some foul language will be used on occasion

Here's the third chapter of this story. Follow, favorite and review if you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Awakening

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

_"So,this is my power... but what is my purpose?" _Flashbacks

_Pallet Town_ Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

Tower of Mastery

The figures walked into Shalour City before quickly heading towards a large tower at the edge of the beach. As they rushed past the gates and into their home located before the tower a small more girl like figure approached them in a hurry.

"Grandpa!" yelled the figure noticing her grandparent and his signature Pokemon moving quickly towards his house. She entered the house following after the man

"Korrina quickly get the first aid kit" said the elderly figure rushing his granddaughter

"What for?... Oh gosh!" said Korrina confused until she noticed the small body in the paws of the Lucario. She identified the person as a boy and noticed the large amount of blood running down his arm

Without a word she rushed towards the restroom and started to look for the first aid kit in the medical cabinet

The old man and his Pokemon rushed towards the spare room and his house and placed the blond child on the bed.

"Lucario you know what to do, use Heal Pulse" said the man commanding the wolf like Pokemon

"Rio rio" replied the Pokemon nodding and approached the blonde. The Pokemon extended his hands towards the blonde until a pink aura formed around him. In a burst of bright pink energy Naruto's hand slowly stopped bleeding.

"Granda I got the kit" said Korrina as fast as she could trying to help the blonde as fast as possible

"Korrina stay here and bandage the boy's arm. I'm going to town to find someone who can heal him correctly" said the old man once again rushing towards the door with his Pokemon following closely behind

"I got it, don't worry about it" said Korrina already taking out the bandages and preparing them to wrap them around the blonde's arm

Korrina gently lifted his arm and slowly wrapped the bandages around him. This is the first time she gets to truly notice Naruto. She sees his hair that a bit brighter than hers as well as the strange marking on his face.

Slowly Naruto's eyes fluttered until he came face to face with a blonde haired girl

"Where am I?" Naruto asked his voice sounding incredibly raspy

"You're in Shalour City" replied Korrina giving him a glass of water she had prepared beforehand

"Shalour City huh..." muttered Naruto under his breath

"Hey what are you looking at?" questioned Naruto noticing the girl next to him was staring intently at his fact

"You're whiskers..." she replied absent mindedly still paying all her attention towards his face

"Why does everyone think they're whiskers?! They're birthmarks!" barked Naruto exasperated letting out a sigh of defeat

"Ha, he kinda looks like the whiskers of a Purugly" said Korrina giggling

"A Purugly?! Are you serious? If anything they kinda resemble a Persian... I'm not that ugly to be a Purugly" grumbled Naruto a bit insulted at being compared to such Pokemon

Korrina giggled at Naruto's comment before asking  
"Hey, are you feeling better" she asked directing her look towards his bandaged arm

"I'm fine. My arm just feels a bit numb" said Naruto "Hey, where's that person who saved me?" asked Naruto looking around to see if any one else was in the area

"He's my grandfather, It was him and his Lucario that saved you" asked Korrina a bit confused since she still didn't know much about the situation

"I remember now... I was attacked by a bunch of Zubat's" he muttered quietly trying to remember exactly what happened

The sound of a door opening and footsteps could be heard. The footsteps started getting louder as the source of them came near.

"That's him Nurse Joy, please take care of him" said the old man his face now clearly visible

"I'll take care of him dont sorry" said a young woman with pink hair and a nurses outfit

As nurse Joy attended to Naruto Korrina and her Grandfather were having a discussion of their own

"So what happened to him grandpa?" asked Korrina wondering what caused that large gash in his arm

"He was attacked by Zubats, I'm glad I heard that echo and went in the cave to investigate" replied the old man "By the way what are you doing, you were supposed to be asleep already young lady" said the elderly man scolding his drandaughter

"That echo woke me up, wouldnt be surprised if all of Shalour heard it" Korrina said trying to defend herself

The Nurse had already finished her examination of Naruto and came up to the old man

"He'll be alright, he only suffered from small blood lose and has a mild concussion. It's a good thing you took action any more blood loss and he would need a transfusion. But that arm of his will need stitches and it's still going to scar" The nurse replied turning towards Naruto who was already drifting to sleep because of the medication the nurse gave him

"That's a relief, I'm glad he'll be okay" said the old man as a relieved look came to his face

"Both of your actions saved him from further harm, you should be proud of yourselves" said the nurse with a small smile gracing her face

"Well I'll be going then, go to the center tomorrow so we can give his arm better treatment over there. And make sure to not let him move that arm, we don't want him causing himself more damage" said the nurse giving instructions to the elderly man

"Will do" replied the old man

The nurse took her leave and the grandfather/granddaughter duo were left attending to the blond boy

"I wonder what his name is" asked Korrina looking at Naruto sleeping

"So do I but we'll get our answers tomorrow. For not go to sleep" said the old man with a tired look on his face

Korrina nodded before turning towards Naruto and kissing him in the forehead  
"Sleep well and I hope you get better" Korrina said before leaving with her grandfather

Naruto slowly smiled in his sleep unaware of what happened

* * *

A/N

Well here's the newest chapter. I'm glad that this story has received the attention it has. And in a chapter or two Naruto will finally get his first Pokemon.

Like always review, follow, or favorite if you enjoyed the story so far


	5. Medics

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

_"So,this is my power... but what is my purpose?" _Flashbacks

_Pallet Town_ Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

Shalour City

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a loud voice could be heard travelling all through Shalour city

"What's your problem!?" yelled a blonde boy with his arm covered in bandages pointing the other arm at a blond girl

"What? I was just here to greet you when I woke up" replied the girl wondering what the big deal was

"You were like two inches away from my face! What type of wake up call is that!" yelled Naruto still shocked at the first sight he got when he woke up

"You say that as if it were an ugly thing to wake up to my face!" exclaimed Korrina, offended by Naruto's comment

Naruto got a panicked look on his face and started shaking his arms around along with his head in a panicked frenzy.

"No, believe me that not what I meant... I was startled that's all. It's not as if you're ugly or anything in fact you're kinda cute" said Naruto explaining himself but saying the last part to himself

unfortunately for him Korrina had a heard him and her face now had a scarlet blush

"C-c-c-ute? You think I'm cute" said Korrina shocked because no one her age had ever called her cute before

"Yeah..." said Naruto looking down. He had no idea why had said that in the first place. He had never called another girl cute before. The more he thought about it the harder his own blush intensified

The awkward silence was interrupted by the loud noise of Naruto's stomach grumbling. Korrina giggled and Naruto's blush grew a brighter shade of red

"Let me go make some breakfast for you" said Korrina leaving the room

Naruto was left in the room alone. He started pondering what he would do next. Looking back on it this whole plan had been stupid. What was he going to do once he left. He had no money, no home, no Pokemon, no parents...

"Can I come inside?" asked an older man knocking outside the room

"Sure" Naruto responded not knowing what to say  
The man had stepped inside and Naruto finally got a good look at him and his aged appearance.

"My name is Gurkinn but feel free to call me whatever you like" said the man now identified as Gurkinn

"My name is Naruto" the blonde responded finally introducing himself

"Just Naruto?" questioned the old

"Yeah, I dont need a last name" said Naruto with a bit of resentment

"Ok,that's fine you don't need to tell me anything. But I've meant to ask what were you doing in that cave" Gurkinn said truly interested in what someone as young as Naruto would be doing in Reflection Cave

"That's none of your business old man" replied Naruto stubbornly

"Old man huh? Have I aged that badly?" said the elder with the concerted look on his face

"Nooooooo, you dont look a day over 16" said Naruto with sarcasm dripping out of his mouth

Both of them stared at each other before bursting out into laughter  
"Hahahaha wow, I havent laughed like that in a while" said Gurkinn taking no offense into being called old

"Yeah same here" said Naruto with his laughter slowly coming to an end with only the occasionally chuckle escaping his mouth

"Hey Naruto I got the foo-Grandpa? When did you get here?" Korrina asked as she had a tray of food

"I was just having a talk with young Naruto here" He said indicating to Naruto with a tilt of his head

"What were you talking about?" questioned Korrina with a suspicious look on her face

"Oh, nothing important" said Gurkinn "I'll leave you alone for now, I need to get an appointment with Nurse Joy to get that arm of your stitched"

"Wait I'm gonna need stitches?!" asked Naruto with a nervous look on his face. The simple thought of it making him visibly sick

"Unfortunately yes, your arm got a large cut and simple bandages wont fix it" said the old man

"What, don't tell me you're scared of a couple of stitches Naruto?" asked Korrina with a teasing smile

"No! Not at all" said Naruto trying to sound as calm as possible

"Well make sure to eat, I'm heading out now" Gurkinn said exiting the room

"Here you go" said Korrina with a cheeky smile handing Naruto the food tray. Naruto sat up from the bed and got the tray

He noticed it was a simple breakfast consisting of some scrambled eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice

As Naruto digged into the food he said "Hey I never got your name"

"I never gave it to you" was Korrina's smart reply

"Come on don't be like that. You already know my name so I should know yours" he said trying to pry that information from the blonde girl

"Korrina sat next to Naruto and said "Well my name is Korrina"

"That's a cool sounding name" said Naruto liking the ring that name in particular had for him

"Thanks" Korrina replied modestly

"Ummm the food tastes great, did you cook it yourself?" asked Naruto with a mouth full of bread

"Yeah, grandpa taught me how to cook a while ago. I'm glad you like it" said Korrina happy that her guest enjoyed her food

They spent the entire morning talking about trivial thing such as Korrina's house, Gurkinn, and some random Pokemon knowledge they had.

That was the sight Gurkinn was greeted to when he returned. Two young blonde haired children laughing and talking about Pokemon. He was glad his granddaughter found a friend in the young blonde he saved

* * *

Shalour City (Pokemon Center)  
"Do I really have to do this" said Naruto sitting down on a table waiting for the Nurse to come into the room  
"Stop being such wimp Naruto, it wont hurt for long" replied Korrina forcing him to sit down

Naruto had a large fear of anything related to medics. Whether it be a hospital, to a needle, hell he even had a fear of stethoscopes as ridiculous as that sounded.

A pink haired woman entered and said "You have nothing to worry about the process only hurts for a couple of seconds after that its pretty painless"

This did nothing to calm Naruto down, In fact he looked terrified now.

The nurse had pulled out a syringe along with a needle attached to a thread. "The stitches I'm going to use are absorb-able, so you wont have to come again to get them removed"

Naruto calmed down slightly but he still had a panicked look on his face

The nurse approached the blondes "This is going to sting a bit, nothing more than a pinch" she said pulling out the syringe ready to inject the blonde with the anesthesia.

Naruto readied himself as the Nurse gave him the shot that would numb the pain of the stitches.

"You'll be alright Naruto" said Korrina next to him "See, she's almost done"  
"That's not very comforting" Naruto replied with a pale face

The nurse prepared the needle before quickly she quickly jabbed the needle in his arm and began to stitch the large cut in his right arm

"Auugghhh" Naruto moaned in pain trying to suppress his sounds of pain  
Korrina grabbed his other hand and squeezed it tightly "It's fine, she's almost done"  
"It freaking hurts" He said with a gasp as the Nurse continued with the stitches

"I'm by your side, It'll be alright. I promise" She said trying to comfort the pained blonde

'She promises... I hope I dont misplace my trust in you Korrina' he thought suddenly reminded of the broken promise his parents made to him

Without a word Naruto held Korrina's hand and endured the pain

"There all done. It wasnt that bad now, was it?" the Nurse said satisfied with the quality of her work

"Speak for yourself lady, that thing hurts" Naruto said gasping for air

"Well you can leave with Gurkinn he's outside waiting for you" she replied trying to release the blonde of his pain

Naruto and Korrina quickly left and appeared next to Gurkinn eagered to leave the center.

"You alright Naruto? You don't look so well" he asked concerned. I mean Naruto looked a lot more healthier when he went in that when he left the room.

"I'm fine lets just leave" quickly replied the blonde

* * *

Tower of Mastery

Gurkinn had allowed Naruto to live with them as long as he told him why he was in the cave as well as where his parents were. Naruto hesitantly agreed seeing no other option.

The old man let him live in the guest house where Korrina was just in case he needed something.

As they entered the house to the left of Gurkinn own the old man waved them goodbye and left to the house on the right.

Korrina showed Naruto the guest bedroom and said "Here it is. Sleep tight"

"Thanks, not just for that but for everything you've done for me today and yesterday" he said truly grateful for the blond girl and the old man who saved him

"No sweat, anyone else would have done it" she said giving him a large smile

Before he knew it she gave him a small peck on his cheek and quickly said "Get better soon" before she ran towards her room with a large blush across her own cheeks

Naruto stood frozen there before a small smile came to his face. He entered his room and got on the bed prepared to sleep.

His last thoughts revolved around the old man and his Lucario that saved his life. As well as the young blonde girl who supported him and took care of him. He might have lost his family but with people like this around him, he knew he would make it through.

* * *

A/N

Once again hope you enjoyed the chapter. Really enjoy the amount of feedback I've received for this fic. Dont be afraid to leave a review I'll make sure to answer back to any questions you have.

I hope to end this flashback in one more chapter before getting back to the time where the story started. And finally leave a review, favorite, and/or follow


	6. Grief

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

_"So,this is my power... but what is my purpose?" _Flashbacks

_Pallet Town_ Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

* * *

(Flashback)

Tower of Mastery

Two loud banging sounds were heard as Naruto woke up

"Wake up already" said Korrina still smashing the door of the room Naruto was in

The blonde sat up and stretched his limbs. He still felt a bit of pain from his injured armed but it was nothing significant. Naruto wasn't a morning person, he despised mornings. He groaned as he got up from the bed and opened the door.

"Hey, whats up" he said casually greeting Korrina with a tired voice

"Rise and shiny" she said in a chipper way

"What's wrong with you? It's too early to be so cheery" said Naruto unable to comprehend Korrina's peppy attitude

"I don't know I've always been a morning person" she said with a small smile in her face

"I thought that was a myth, never heard of a morning person being real" Naruto deadpanned

"Well I'm one so they obviously exist" she said "But now that you're awake let's go get some breakfast"

"Let's go then" Naruto responded finally waking up

"The kitchen is over here" Korrina said introducing this part of the house to Naruto

She then pulled out a couple of supplies ranging from pans to eggs.

"You need help?" Naruto asked eager to help his fellow blonde

"You know how to cook?" she replied curious if he had any skills in the culinary arts

"Yeah, my mom taught me how to cook" he said with a small smile on his face that quickly turned to indifference

"Well, let's see how good you are" Korrina challenged wanting to see the range of his cooking skills

About twenty minutes later both blondes had prepared a breakfast of french toast along with a side of apple juice. They both sat down and began to eat at the table located next to the kitchen.

"The food tastes great!" Korrina exclaimed digging into her plate "Who would have known you were so good at cooking"

"Haha thanks" Naruto modestly replied slightly blushing at the praise he was receiving

"So when is the old man passing by?" asked Naruto wanting to know about Gurkinn

"Old man? Seriously..." Korrina deadpanned unable to believe what Naruto called her grandfather

"What? He doesn't seem to mind" he said back with an innocent tone

Korrina sighed accepting the oh so affectionate nickname Naruto had given her grandfather

"Grandpa said he would come over here at around eight thirty so we have around a half hour left" she said glancing at the clock hanging from the wall

"What are we going to do until then?" He asked

"Why don't we play some video games until then" she asked pointing towards the living room

"I'm down" Naruto replied feeling excited to play against Korrina

Naruto and Korrina could be seen smashing the buttons of their controllers as they stood five feet from the large TV in front of them

"Come on, come on, come on!" Naruto excitedly yelled still furiously smashing as many buttons as fast as he could

A small beeping sound could be heard before the phrase "You Win!" coming from the TV

"Yeah!" exclaimed Korrina pumping her fist in the air controller still in hand

"Oh come on" Naruto yelled upset at his lost

"Told ya' I'm the best at this game" Korrina said with a large smile on her face

"You got lucky, that's all" Naruto said looking away unable to face his defeat

The sound of a door opening could be heard before a voice said

"Korrina, Naruto. Where are you kids at?" asked Gurkinn's voice from the house entrance

"We're in the living room grandpa" replied Korrina muttering the volume from the TV

Gurkinn entered the room and said "Korrina I have to talk to Naruto privately, can you please leave the room for a minute?" he asked wanting to give Naruto as much privacy as he could since they were going to finally discuss what happened to him that day

"Sure I'll come ba-" "She can stay" said Naruto cutting Korrina off

"Are you sure? It must be important if grandpa's making a big deal out of it" questioned Korrina wanting to respect Naruto's privacy

"That's fine... I figured you might as well be here, I mean I kinda owe it to you after helping me out" Naruto said but in reality he just wanted Korrina to stay here with him. Her presence itself calmed him. In a matter of two days Korrina had become someone truly important to Naruto

"Well, where do you want to start" asked Gurkinn taking a seat on the couch. Korrina sat next to him and Naruto took the recliner in front of them

"I dunno, I guess I should explain the reason why I was in the cave in the first place" he said slightly uncomfortable at having to explain the situation. He gathered up his courage and told them everything

From his hometown, to his parents, and to the reason of him running away. He didn't know when but tears began to leak from his eye. He told them everything, from how he put their trust in them to how they broke him promise. Naruto didn't leave a single thing out.

"..." Their was silence as Naruto had finished explaining his tale and the reason for him being in Reflection Cave. No body said anything for a minute until Korrina slowly stood up from her seat, with small streaks of tears also coming from her eyes.

She slowly walked towards the teary eyed Naruto and slowly engulfed him into a hug.

"You'll never be alone again... As long as you have me and Grandpa you'll never be alone" Korrina slowly sobbed into Naruto's shoulder. His hands slowly creeped up and wrapped around Korrina's back returning the hug.

Gurkinn watched in the sidelines as the blonde boy grieved and the other comforted.

"I always be here for you, you're my friend now. I'll never leave you be alone... never" she said. Their embrace just tightened at this point and Naruto let all of his sorrows go

* * *

A/N

Well here's chapter six I hope you all enjoyed it.

If you have any suggestion or criticisms just leave a review. And if you are enjoying the story follow and favorite.


	7. AN

A/N

I'm sorry to inform that my update speed will greatly decrease until further notice. My laptop has broken down and I have no other sources to update regularly. From here on out updates will be longer but will come at a more erratic and random pace. I apologize but I am unable to do anything about it. It's a huge bummer considering I was halfway done with the next chapter but oh well. I really hate doing this but hey the story is not discontinued just slowed down. I hope to get the next chapter done so please be patient. Once again I appologize...


	8. First Catch

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

"So, this is my power... but what is my purpose? Flashbacks

Pallet Town Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon

* * *

Tower of Mastery

Sunlight penetrated through Naruto's window early in the morning. At first the blonde ignored it and simply slept some more. After a while he simply gave up and got up from his bed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwn" Naruto roared into the early morning stretching his limbs. He yawned a bit more and simply sat there staring outside into the window.

He began to lightly scratch his head and beginning to wake up a bit. He got out of bed, still in pajamas, and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

When he reached it he began to pull out the necessary tools and ingredients to create one of the meals that had become one of his favorite through the years.

French toast

As three years passed by he still remembered the very first meal he had cooked with who is now his best friend. Korrina and Naruto's bond had only grown stronger and one of his first and fondest memories with her is about their cooking.

The food was quickly made and Naruto placed it onto two separate plates; one for him and the other for Korrina. He placed them on the table and set up two glasses of grape juice.

Now he simply sat on the chair and began to wait for Korrina to show up from her usual morning routine.

Fortunatly for him, the wait wasn't that long. About a minute later the sound of the door opening was heard as well as Korrina's greeting of "Good morning" coming from the hallway

Korrina, unlike Naruto, was a morning person. She woke up early on a daily basis and tended to perform a multitude of physical activities. She either practiced the martial arts that she began to learn about a year ago or she would roller blade.

After a while she had also managed to hook Naruto in both of her favorite activities but he usually only participated in them later on in the day. But Naruto preferred a skateboard over roller blades.

While he was a better skater she was a better martial artist, she seemed to be naturally gifted in it.

Korrina then began to head towards the kitchen and saw Naruto waiting for her. She took a seat next to him and saw the breakfast he had prepared.

Just like Naruto she had also grown a fondness of French toast. To her it's the first similarity to one of the most important people in her life.

Cooking was the first link that she gained with Naruto, it was the first thing they had in common. And to her it had only made their bond stronger.

Korrina had been hungry because of the physical workout she had in the morning. So she began to quickly eat but still maintained her manners.

"So whatcha doing today Korria?" asked Naruto beginning to eat his breakfast

"Nothing much, practice some fighting techiques and basically relax the entire day" she responded

"Hmmm… What about the old man?" he questioned wanting to know of Gurkinn's activities for the day

"Grandpa said he was going to someplace called Couriway Town to visit a professor" said Korrina recalling her earlier meeting with her grandfather.

Just like Korrina, Gurkinn had the tendency of being an early riser. After all he needed to be with the large amount of responsibilities he contained.

He was the gym leader of Shalour City and a fine one at that. Very few had managed to beat him in a battle to obtain a Rumble badge. His fighting type gym was regarded as one of the best and most challenging gyms in the entire Kalos region.

And he still had to properly maintain the Tower of Mastery and take care of two blonde children. Gurkinn is nothing short of a man of responsibility.

He had seen Korrina earlier this morning when she was doing their usual routine and they had conversed a bit about their plans for the day.

"Really?!" excitedly asked Naruto "Do you think he will let me go with him?" asked Naruto with an ecstatic look on his face.

"Not sure, why don't you go ask him" she said finishing up her breakfast

As soon as Naruto heard that he devoured whatever was left on his plate and rushed towards his room. As he came back he was fitted into a different set of clothes.

He now wore a black pair of sports shoes with orange laces and some black shorts. His t-shirt was dark blue and held a simple white Pokeball design on the bottom corner. He had a black cap with a circular half pokeball in a bright orange imprinted on it.

"Bye Korrina, see you later!" he said rushing out of their home with a large grin on his face

* * *

Shalour City

Naruto headed towards the Shalour City which was an uncommon occurrence. He rarely left the area near the Tower of Mastery and when he did it never extended past the beach. You could say Naruto was a bit antisocial in a way, it's not that he was unfriendly, his problem resided in the fast that he had a hard time trusting other besides Korrina and Gurkinn.

Naruto ran past the beach and up the stair into the city where he made a sharp right heading towards the City's Pokémon gym. As he was about to open the entrance to the gym he was greated by a familiar voice.  
"Naruto? What are you doing here?" questioned Gurkinn wanting to know the reason Naruto wasn't in the tower, after all he usually stayed there.

When Naruto saw Gurkinn he immediately ranned towards him and asked "Old man is it true you're going to Couriway Town?!"

"Yes, in fact I was about to leave" he said wondering what Naruto was getting at.

"Can I come with you old man?! Pleeeeeaaaaaaase" Naruto said making begging gestures with largest eyes he could come up with.

Gurkinn fondly looked at Naruto, over the past three years he had grown fond of the blonde. Even to the point of treating him like his own son. He easily gave in to Naruto request.

"Sure you can, the more company the better" replied Gurkinn allowing Naruto to come to accompany him in his short trip

"When do we leave then?" excitedly asked Naruto wanting to know their time of departure

"Right now" he simply said pulling out a Pokeball from out of nowhere. Gurkinn pressed the white button of the Pokeball and a large brown bird popped out of it in a red flash.

"Feeeee-row" the creature cawed in the middle of the street

The bird had large brown torso and wings along with sharp talons making it look very intimidating. It had some sort of red crest on its head along with a very long and pointy beak. Combine this with its large stature and you have a very intimidating Pokémon on your hands.

While Gurkinn was known for his expertise with fighting type Pokémon this didn't mean he didn't have Pokémon of other types. Fearow was a notable and ironic exception.

The Pokémon bend down so it's back faced both Gurkinn and Naruto.

"Let's go" said Gurkinn and climbed the Pokémon's back

Naruto stood there with a nervous look on his face. "A-a-are you sure that safe?" he asked unsure.

"It is, just believe in me. Fearow over here is strong, he can carry both of us to Couriway in a jiffy" he proudly exclaimed softly patting his feathers.

Without another word Gurkinn extended his hand towards Naruto who slowly took upon his offer. As he climbed the Fearow's back Gurkinn was checking his watch.

"Seems were a bit behind schedule, Fearow go as fast as you can but be safe"

When Naruto was comfortably seated on the Fearow's back the Pokémon took off into the skies with a defining scream.

The next thing Naruto knew they were way above Shalour City and had a great view of the Tower. The Fearow headed eastward towards Couriway.

As Naruto looked around he had a great view of many other Pokémon, from Fletchinder's to Swellows. It was an amazing view and he simply took in the sights around him.

"It's amazing isn't it?" asked Gurkinn looking at a horde of Tailows that flew near Fearow.

"It is…" Naruto responded giving Gurkinn a toothy grin.

* * *

Couriway Town

Before he knew it they had already landed in front of what appeared to be the Pokémon Center for Couriway. The town was very lively with the amount of waterfalls it had.

"So who are you meeting here old man?" he asked wanting to know his reason for visiting the Town.

"I'm here to meet a Pokémon professor. His name is Sycamore" Gurkinn replied telling him of what he planned to do while in town. "He said he was interested in Mega-Evolution and I decided to educate him a bit"

"Really, where are we going to meet him?" asked Naruto curiously

"Over by the docks, where the waterfall is" Gurkinn said starting to walk towards the waterfall.

Naruto followed soon after walking by his side.

When they got there they were greeted by a young man in a lab coat. He had wavy dark blue hair and grey eyes. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and wore a purple dress shirt under his white coat. He wore blue slacks and brown loafers. He extended his arms and excitedly said "So, we finally meet!"

"Hello professor, how are you doing?" politely asked Gurkinn

"Fine, how about you?" he responded returning the formalities

"Splendid. This right here is young Naruto" Gurkinn said inclining his head towards said boy "I hope you don't mind his presence"

"Not at all" he responded suavely. He crouched down to Naruto's height and asked "How are you doing"

"I'm all right thank you" He politely responded. "So are you really a Pokémon professor?" he asked with curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yes I am" Sycamore responded

"Do you have any Pokémon then?" Naruto asked wanting to know what type of Pokémon Sycamore had

"I have two Pokémon with me at the moment. Do you want to see them?"

"Yeah!"

Sycamore stood back to his full height and took out two basic Pokeballs out of his coat and with a lazy wave of the arm threw them to the side

"Go! Charmander, Bulbasaur!" Sycamore exclaimed

Two distinct Pokémon popped out of the ball. One an orange reptile with a flame on its tail and the other appeared to have plant like properties and a green body.

"Saaaaauuurrrr" Char-cha" the Pokémon excitedly yelled out.

"They're so cool! A Bulbasaur and a Charmander aren't they usually found in the Kanto region?" said Naruto showing some of the Pokémon knowledge he had obtained from his parents.

"Yes they are usually found in Kanto but that doesn't mean you can't find them anywhere else. Maybe when you grow older I can give you one of these little guys when you embark on your own Pokémon journey" he said giving Naruto a kind smile

"Naruto why don't you go play with them while I talk to Gurkinn. Well that is if he doesn't mind" he said asking Gurkinn if he would mind

"Go ahead Naruto just don't wander off too much" he said wanting the boy to be careful

"Sure old man. I'll be close" he said running off towards the Pokémon center with the two Kanto starters following behind him.

He saw a grey brick gate next to the Pokémon center and ran off over there.

* * *

Route 18

"Hey guys lets go over here!" He exclaimed being excited to have two Pokémon in his company.

Naruto ran around the route and settled around in a patch of red flowers. He started playing around with them playing a simple game of tag. Just as he was chasing down Charmander a large crash was heard followed by a large cloud of smoke.

Without thinking he ran over there passing a bunch of stones and railroad tracks. The smoke began to clear a small dark green figure was revealed. The Pokémon had a short stature with sharp red eyes. He had a large red diamond on its belly and small black diamonds around it. Its tail was segmented and seemed like some sort of flower. The Pokémon had a mixture between a panicked and angered expression on his face as he faced five figures.

These figures appeared to be Durant's. They had metallic segmented bodies with black legs and aggressive red eyes. They slowly crawled towards the Larvitar and started to corner it. The Pokémon was visibly starting to get upset as a red black aura with blue sparks started to surround it.

"That move…. its dragon dance!" exclaimed a surprised Naruto unable to believe a Larvitar was using such a renowned move.

The Larvitar's body began to take a metallic shine and it started charging towards the closest Durant before delivering a devastating head-butt to it. The Durant immediately collapsed unable to withstand the damage.

"Iron head... unbelievable" muttered Naruto surprised at seeing the power of such as small Pokémon. The Kanto starters behind him had the same reaction than Naruto. They stood there with their mouth open wide.

Larvitar repeated its actions on a different Durant and it had the same effects as the last time. But as it got distracted one of the Durant's ran towards it and its metallic fangs began to grow green as it delivered a cross slashing motion towards Larvitar blasting it backwards.

The Larvitar seemed to be heavily injured and had scratches all over its body. The remaining Durant's approached it and appeared to prepare an attack that is until a certain blonde yelled

"Charmander! Smokescreen!" Naruto yelled out wanting to protect the Larvitar.

The fire Pokémon seemed confused for a second before following Naruto's orders and releasing a cloud of black smoke surrounding the Larvitar and Durant's

"Stay here guys" Naruto exclaimed looking towards the starters and running into the smoke.

A second later he popped out of there cradling the Larvitar in its hands being protective of it. "Guys let's go!" he exclaimed wanting to escape the horde of Pokémon.

Naruto, Charmander, and Bulbasaur broke into a sprint towards Couriway running as fast as they possibly could.

As they ran towards the center they met with Sycamore and Gurkinn as both held a concerned look as they saw they saw the panting blonde.

"What's going on" said a concerned Sycamore  
"Are you O.K?!" exclaimed Gurkinn

"This, this Pokemon is, is injured…" he slowly said regaining his breath as he showed them the injured Larvitar in his hands.

"We need to take him to a center" said Sycamore seriously "It needs to be in a Pokeball in order for it to heal as soon as possible" he said reaching into his coat and pulling out a black Pokeball with yellow and red lines on it and he handed it to Naruto. "Here use this"

Naruto looked at the Pokeball and gently tapped the Larvitar on the head and a red beam came from it and entrapped the Pokémon. The ball fell onto the ground and shook three times until the center of it glowed red.

Naruto and company entered the Center and he urgently said "Nurse Joy, can you heal this Pokémon please" extending his hand with the luxury ball

"Sure" she said happily taking the Poke ball and inserting it in a machine behind her. It beeped three times and she removed it from the machinery and handed it to Naruto. "Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!" she said giving them a smile

"Thanks Nurse Joy" he gratefully said looking down onto the black Pokeball in his hands.

Professor Sycamore approached him and gave him a pat in the back and said "Well, young man. Seems like you caught your first Pokémon"

* * *

A/N

Update took a bit longer than expected and for that I apologize; I had to take my final test so hopefully I will have more time to write from now on.

Have you guys heard about the Hoenn remakes… Finally! I've wanted this for so long. I want that game so badly. In fact I actually plan to write a couple more fics in the future.

One of them is another Naruto/Pokémon crossover and the other is a Naruto/Soul Eater crossover. The Successors will remain as my primary focus but I wanted to write a couple more stories. I've also been thinking about writing some one-shots but I'm not sure. Tell me what you guys think and if you have any suggestions.

And as always if you enjoyed the story leave a review, favorite and follow


	9. Beginnings of a Trainer

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

"So, this is my power... but what is my purpose? Flashbacks

Pallet Town Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon

* * *

After the entire Durant incident Gurkinn and Naruto said their farewells to Sycamore and agreed to meet him on another occasion. They got back on the Fearow and flew back towards Shalour City. Before they went to go meet Korrina and tell her about what happened they decided to make a quick stop at a Pokemart for some supplies for the newly caught Larvitar.

* * *

Shalour City

"Hey old man, what should we buy?" asked Naruto wondering what materials might be needed for the Larvitar.

"Hmm, first of all we should buy you something to hold all these items" said Gurkinn heading towards the young man who was the cashier

"Excuse me, do you happen to sell any backpack and a belt to carry Pokeballs?" asked Gurkinn

"Yeah we do, gimme a minute to get some of them from the back" the young man replied heading off to find the requested items.

Not a minute later he appeared with a mostly black backpack with a white Pokeball design along with a simple black belt that some sort of small hooks on the side of it, presumably to hold on to Pokeballs.

"Are these fine?" the man asked holding the items up for them to see.

"What do you think Naruto?" asked Gurkinn wanting the items to fit to his taste.

"They look awesome!" he ecstatically exclaimed, happy of finally getting the supplies needed to be a Pokémon trainer.

"Can you also add five super potions, three full restores, a revive, an escape rope, and five super repels please?" said Gurkinn requesting some other items for Naruto and his Pokémon just in case he needed them.

"Sure, will that be it?"  
"Oh, and a bag of Pokemon food along with a couple of Pokepuffs"

"In total it's three thousand Pokedollars" said the cashier  
"THREE THOUSAND! Are you sure you have enough cash to pay old man?" exclaimed Naruto unable to believe the price of the purchase

"That's fine Naruto, don't worry about it. Here you go" said Gurkinn giving him a card of some sorts

The cashier slid it into a machine and gave Gurkinn his receipt

"Thank you! Come again" said the man politely

"Thank you!" rang the voices of both Naruto and Gurkinn as they headed home towards the Tower.

* * *

Tower of Mastery

The squeak of a door was heard before the voice of Naruto rang through the house "Korrina! Come check this out"

Korrina came out of her room with a pair of sweats and a simple t-shirt.  
"What's up?" she asked Naruto wanting to know where his excitement came from

"Look" he said taking out the Luxury Ball from his newly purchased belt and showing it to Korrina

"This is a Luxury Ball… Did you catch a Pokémon!?" said Korrina catching on to what Naruto was trying to say

Naruto said nothing and simply gave her a wide smile and a nod of his head. "Let's go to the beach I want you to meet her" he said taking a hold of her hand and guiding her there.

"Her?"

"Yeah, the guy we meet was called Sycamore. He was a Pokémon professor and he told me a lot about my Pokémon" said Naruto telling the girl how he got that information

"Things like what?" inquired Korrina

"You'll see…" said Naruto with a playful grin

"Hey, where's grandpa?" said Korrina wanting to know where her grandfather was

"He said he was going to his house real quick to get something, he's gonna meet us at the beach in a few" he said still holding onto her hand and walking out of the gates of the Tower of Mastery

They arrived at the beach and settled in their favorite area near the rocks. Korrina stood on top of one and Naruto was still on the sands of the beach before he once again unclipped the Luxury Ball from his belt. He reeled his hand backwards in a throwing position and launched it forward with a shout of  
"Larvitar! Go!"

"Lar-larvitar" the Pokémon said finally coming out of her Pokeball after the altercations with the hoarde of Durants.

As soon as the Pokémon laid its eyes upon Naruto her eyes became wide and watery. The green Pokémon took a small step forward and suddenly tackled Naruto in an affectionate hug knocking him down to the floor.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled not expecting the Pokémon to react that way

"Larvitar!" she said snuggling into her trainer's chest

"Hahahahaha" laughed Korrina at the situation Naruto was currently in.

"Hey, calm down girl" Naruto told his Pokemon gently giving her a pat on the back

The Pokémon jumped off of him and gave him a delighted nod

"Larvitar"

Naruto got off his feet and game a determined fist pump

"Larvitar! Let's show Korrina what you're made of!" he exclaimed wanting to show off Larvitar's skills.

"Lar-larvitar!" the Pokemon responded giving her trainer a determined nod

"Korrina you might wanna get out of there" without a word the blonde got off the rocks she was sitting in and walked towards Naruto and settled for standing beside him.

"Larvitar use Dragon Dance" he said making a swiping hand motion

As soon as he gave the order a darkish red aura engulfed the Pokémon's figure

"Now use Pursuit on that stone" he commanded pointing towards the desired target

Another black aura shrouded the Pokémon as it tackled the stone leaving it as nothing more than pebbles and dust.

"Unreal…" said Korrina shocked at seeing the amount of power Naruto's Pokémon possessed.

After finishing its attack the Larvitar returned to Naruto's side.

"She's awesome isn't she" said Naruto picking up the Larvitar

"She sure is" said Gurkinn appearing behind the young blondes

"Grandpa!" "Old man" said the duo in sync

"That Pokémon of yours, she sure is strong… She'll only grow stronger from now on" he said with a smile looking towards the trainer and his Pokémon

"Thanks old man" he said tearing up a bit. For the longest time Naruto had wanted a Pokémon of his own and he had finally gotten his wish. He could not be happier.

"You'll make an excellent trainer someday Naruto! I'm sure of it" said Korrina showing her faith in his future abilities

"Thanks, all of you. Thank you so much" he said before embracing all of them in a hug.

'Soon he'll become a powerful trainer… I just know it' Gurkinn though.

After a while they broke the hug and started to head home.

"Hey grandpa, when can I get my own Pokémon?" asked Korrina with a bit of jealousy leaking through her voice

"Soon Korrina, sooner than you think

The next day

All of them headed back home and decided to get a good night sleep. Gurkinn had told Naruto that he had something planned for him tomorrow and told him to meet him at the east exit of Shalour City. Naruto woke up to see that Korrina had already prepared breakfast. They ate while talking about his recently caught Larvitar and about how they wanted to be old enough for a Pokémon journey.

After eating Naruto got dressed picked up his Luxury ball and strapped it unto his belt. He leisurely walked towards the agreed meeting place. As soon as he got there he saw Gurkinn and ran up towards him.

"Old man!" he said giving him a large smile

"Naruto, today is the start of your training to become a Pokemon trainer" said Gurkinn

He then handed Naruto a backpack that was next to him. It was single strapped so he just put it on and faced Gurkinn.

"In there is all of the items I bought for you yesterday. Only use them when needed. From here on were going to battle wild Pokémon to hone yours skills as a trainer. You already know extensive knowledge on Pokemon and how their typing works so there is no need to waste time on that" Gurkinn told Naruto telling him off what activities they were going to do

"Your training will last for two years… let's begin" said Gurkinn before turning around and exiting Shalour City

Route 12

Both of them passed through a resting station between Shalour and route 12. They both remained silent until they reached their destination.

The route was green with patches of grass on both sides of the road. This road eventually led to a small beach. The entire route was full of trainers but Naruto and Gurkinn stealthily passed them when they weren't looking.

They entered a patch of grass and Gurkinn said "Battle the first Pokémon you encounter, I want to see how you react to a battling a wild Pokemon"

Naruto walked into the grass until a pink Pokemon with small horns on his head and black ears appeared.

"Millllkkkkk-tank" it said preparing an assault

"Go Larvitar!" said Naruto taking out the Luxury ball and throwing it in front of the Milktank.

"Larvitar" the Pokemon exclaimed

"Use bite" as soon as Naruto said that the Larvitar jump towards the Pokemon and bit onto its arm

The Pokémon let a pain filled cry until it shook off the Larvitar and curled itself into a ball. Next it rolled at a fast pace and attempted to smash into Larvitar.

She automatically dodged the Milktank without the need of her trainer's instructions. "Finish it off with stomp!" Naruto exclaimed

The Larvitar jumped in the air and delivered a devastating kick onto the Milktank's stomach.

The Pokémon fell down with a comical look in its eyes. It appeared to be only a bit dazed so Naruto just let the Pokémon rest. He walked out of the patch of grass and turned towards Gurkinn.

"So, how did I do?" asked Naruto wanting to know the quality of his performance.

"Better than I thought you would. You didn't let Larvitar take any damage and she already has a great amount of trust in you. You also didn't go overboard and hurt the Milktank too much which is the sign of a caring trainer" said Gurkinn

"Thanks old man" said Naruto with a modest smile on his face; even Larvitar seemed to take the compliment well as she started jumping all over the place in excitement.

"Well let's resume your training, keep battling until you feel you've made enough progress"

They stayed in that patch of grass battling countless amounts of Pokémon and every single time Larvitar came out on top. The new partnership seemed like a force to be reckoned with and they were just getting started. In the future there would only be a handful of trainers that would be able to compete with him.

* * *

A/N

First off I want to say thank you to all of you guys. This story has over 100 follows and is about to reach the same number in favorites. I want to thank all of you guys for the support.

Second this is a respond to the reviewer HaveALittleFeith: Someone had actually suggested the idea of making the Larvitar a female and I rolled with it. As for the attitude, well you can see that if you read the chapter.

And lastly I would like to thank all of you for supporting the story. And as always if you enjoyed the story leave a review, favorite and follow.


	10. Rival Battle?

"I like shorts their comfy and easy to wear" Speech

'I'm about to unleash my rage' Thoughts

"So, this is my power... but what is my purpose? Flashbacks

Pallet Town Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon

* * *

Tower of Mastery

6 months later

"Larvitar use Power-Up Punch!" Naruto yelled pointing towards a rock in the beach

The Pokémon obeyed and approached the target at a quick pace. Her fist lit up in a reddish-brown aura and she slammed her fist into the stone.

"Again!"

The Pokémon repeated the motion with its other fist and slammed it down on a different stone seeing as the first had been demolished.

"Finish it off with Brick Break!"

Larvitar ran towards the largest boulder as its arm emitted a bright white light. It jumped towards the air and brought down its fist in a karate chop like motion leaving nothing of the boulders except for a cloud of dust and pebbles.

"Great job Larvitar. You've gotten stronger this past year"

"Lar-lar-vitar" she agreed with her trainer giving him as small nod

"Let's go home" Naruto said pointing his head towards the tower.

Both trainer and Pokémon walked towards the tower, well Naruto walked, Larvitar simply jumped around running circles around her trainer.

As they approached the tower an eager Korrina came barreling through the beach.

"Naruto! Larvitar! Come quickly, Grandpa said he had a surprise for us!" she said a bit out of breath but with a tone full of exitment.

"Really?! Let's go then!" said Naruto as all three of them broke into a sprint heading past the gates and into the Tower of Mastery.

As they entered the tower they were greeted to the sight of Gurkinn patiently waiting for them infront of the large Mega-Lucario statue.

"You're here. Naruto, Korrina… A couple of day ago I found two objects that I want to give to you kids" he said explaining the reason he called for them.

"Give me a moment to go get them" Gurkinn said going into the room that was under the statue

The trio stood there in silent excitement waiting for Gurkinn to bring these items.

As Gurkinn exited the room two large oval shape objects were seen, one in each of his hands. One of them was a cream-white color with small cobalt blue stripes, and the other was the same except it had yellowish-gold colored stripes instead of blue.

"These here are the eggs of my Lucario. And don't ask where they came from because I don't know either. I want you to take one and become excellent trainers with these Pokémon along your side. Naruto I know that you already have a Pokémon but I still want you to take an egg, you'll understand later on"

"Grandpa thank you so much!" "Thanks old man!" replied both blondes with a large amount of excitement at being able to get a Pokémon.

"Choose then" he said as he put both eggs on the floor right in front of them.

"Go Korrina, I already have a Pokémon it would only be fair if you got to choose first" he said giving her a large smile as Larvitar stood beside him.

"Naruto… thanks" she said returning the smile. She slowly approached the pair of eggs before making a quick decision and choosing the golden stripped egg. She lifted it up and waited for Naruto to get his own egg

Naruto soon grabbed his own egg and Gurkinn said "I made sure the eggs would hatch shortly after you received them. They'll hatch any second now…"

As if on que a white light radiated from both of the eggs that were being held by their respective owner

"Wow…" whispered Naruto surprised

"This is it, my first Pokémon" Korrina said excited to see her first Pokémon

Korrina's egg was the first to hatch and out of the light emerged a small golden figure.

The Pokémon resembled a bipedal wolf and its fur was mostly a yellow shade of gold. The only exception was the black fur it had on its feet, chest, ears, and parts of its face. The hands of the Pokémon had two bone colored ovals near the fingers that app appeared to be some sort of stubby spike. And finally its eyes were a crimson shade of red that seemed to shine with determination.

"Rio-riolu" it said identifying him as the pre-evolution of Lucario.

Korrina crouched down a bit to see him a bit more clearly.

"So you're my first Pokémon huh?" she said giving it a smile "I'm sure we'll make a great team in the future!" she said extending her hand towards the Pokémon

The golden Riolu remained silent but grabbed onto Korrina's hand and gave it a small shake.

A bit after Korrina's Riolu emerged from the egg a similar figure appeared from Naruto's own egg. The figure resembled Korrina's Pokémon in every way except for the color of its fur. Instead of being a shade of gold Naruto's Riolu was a cobalt blue.

"So you're a Riolu as well, welcome to the team then!" he said giving the newly hatched Pokémon a smile

"Say hello to your other team member, Larvitar this is Riolu, and Riolu this is Larvitar" Naruto introduced the Pokémon to each other.

"Rio Rio" the baby Pokémon said

"Larvitar" the green Pokémon responded

Both Pokémon gave each other a small smile and continued on with their small conversation

"Hey Naruto"

"What's up"

"How about a quick battle? You know, just to test out our Pokémon" she said with a slightly competitive edge as her Riolu stood in front of her

"How about it Riolu?" he questioned

"Rio!" the Pokémon replied jumping in front of his trainer and facing a golden counterpart of himself.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it kids" said Gurkinn standing in the sidelines wanting to see how a battle between these two would turn out

"Let's start then! Riolu use Bite!" Korrina said directing her own Riolu

"Counter with Circle Throw!" Naruto yelled out his own command

Just as the golden Riolu was about to chomp down on Naruto's Riolu grabbed its arm before spinning him around and throwing him away.

"Riolu quick attack and then retreat" Korrina yelled

The Pokémon delivered a quick tackle and retreated immediately.

"Riolu chase after him and use Low Kick!" Naruto yelled out

The Riolu sprinted towards the other and attempted to sweep his legs.

"Riolu dodge it!" Korrina said not wanting to lose the battle so early on.

Unfortunatly for Korrina her own Riolu did not react fast enough and was knocked down to the floor.

"Now use Quick Attack" Naruto said wanting to finish off the fight

As the Pokémon was about to follow the order Korrina's own Riolu started to gain a metallic glow around its right fist.

"Riolu?" she asked not knowing what move it was using

"Rioluuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The golden Pokémon howled as it slammed its fist into the others stomach. As Naruto's Riolu doubled over in pain Korrina's Riolu foot had suddenly ignited in fire. It did a small jump in the air and brought down his foot upon the other Riolu's head.

The blue Riolu collapsed onto the floor with comical X's as eyes

"Riolu!" "Riolu…" both Naruto and Korrina said at the same time, one in shock and the other in concern.

The golden Riolu walked towards Korrina before giving her a simple nod of the head.

"Good job Riolu, a bit overboard but good job" she said patting it on the head

Naruto took a small yellow diamond shape pill of some sort and gave it to his own Riolu

"Great job out there buddy, you'll do better next time" Naruto said petting its fur.

He pulled out two simple Pokeballs out of his backpack and lightly tapped Riolu on the head capturing it.

"Hey Korrina, here" he said throwing her the Pokeball which she easily catched.

"I'll let you out a bit later OK?"

"Rio"  
She did the same as Naruto and proceeded to tap the Pokémon's head with the sphere, successfully capturing her first Pokémon.

"That Riolu of your sure is powerful" Naruto exclaimed scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed at having lost his first trainer battle

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to know Bullet Punch and much less Blaze Kick"

"That sure was a surprise… But next time things will be different" Naruto said extending his hand towards her in a sign of sportsmanship.

"Well see about that" Korrina responded with a small smirk and shaking Naruto's hand.

Gurkinn started clapping slowly showing he was impressed with the battle

"Great job all of you. You all seem to show a great amount of skill in battles already" he praised them all

"But I still have one more thing to give both of you…"

"Really?! What is it?!" asked Naruto wanting to know what the other gift was

"Here" Gurkinn said pulling two circle figures out of his pocket.

The figures were a matte black and appeared to be a bracelet of some sorts. It had a bright multicolored stone with a spiral helix like shape in it.

"These two are Mega-rings and I want you guys to have them. You won't be able to use them yet but the day will come were the both of you will unlock the secrets of Mega-Evolution" Gurkinn said explaining what the presents are.

"Grandpa… thank you so much" Korrina said a bit teary eyed as she gave her grandfather a hug.

The last twenty minutes Korrina had gained not only a Pokémon but also a Mega-Ring. To her it all happened so fast and she couldn't be happier.

"Old man thanks" Naruto said giving him a smile and a short hug

"Both of you, I see great things in your future and I know you won't disappoint"

The trainers released their Pokémon and headed home, tomorrow would be the start of Korrina's own training and already the expectation for her were sky high.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it took so long to update I wanted to release a chapter for my other fic so I didn't have much time for this one.

Before any of you guys ask both Naruto and Korrina have a large amount of knowledge on Pokémon so it should be no surprise that they would know some of the moves a Riolu would have.

Speaking of Riolu I didn't make a huge deal about it being shiny. As far as Naruto and Korrina are concerned her Riolu is a bit different. And the reason I chose to make the Riolu shiny is simply to distinguish them better. Oh and both of them are male.

This story has over 100 favorites and 100 follows and I couldn't be happier. I'm glad you guys are really supportive now we only have to increase the numbers of reviews. And don't be afraid to leave one, I try to get back to every reviewer as quickly as possible.

Well as always leave a review, follow, and favorite.


End file.
